Arachne's Spider Labyrinth
Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth is the 16th episode of Season 33. Summary When her moths and her friends get trapped in a webby labyrinth created by Arachne while trying to collect spider webbing to make strong material for Sofia’s new rope, Luna Girl, along with Kwazii, must overcome her fears of spiders to save them, with a special guest appearance by Jim Evers, before they become the queen’s lunch. Plot The episode begins at the Rainy Forest where Sofia, Luna, Izzy, Captain Jake, and Greg are testing a rope that Sofia had made, and Kwazii is seen climbing up to a cliff. However, the rope snaps and Kwazii quickly saves himself in time by sprouting out his Aqua Wings that helps him fly and then land on a branch, which broke and he falls again. Izzy then saves Kwazii by throwing pixie dust at him, and he then ends up landing on Captain Jake when his Aqua Wings melted away and washed all the pixie dust off. It was a good thing the pirate pals were expert gear testers, Sofia said shaking her head and placing her palm on her forehead. Conclusion: the rope does not work, and they need better equipment with stronger material. With a sigh, Luna agrees but asks what material will be strong enough to hold heavy stuff when used in ropes just when suddenly, a spider lands on her nose when she wasn't looking, and she screams when she saw it looking in front of her with it's eight eyes as she tried to get it off her nose, just as it lands on Kwazii’s face and he screams also, and then tries to get it off him when Sofia tells them to stop and that they're scaring it, as she looks down at the spider and apologizes to it as he replied that it’s okay, then she sets him down gently on the ground. After the spider was out of Sofia’s hands, Kwazii and Luna stop shaking just as Captain Jake takes a look at the thread the spider left and it gives him and Izzy the same idea: the Disney Junior Club can use spider silk to make their equipment stronger. Hearing that made Kwazii stop moving and laugh nervously that he knew that and Luna quivers at that idea as she asks if they have to make the rope stronger with a creature with eight eyes and eight legs (which made her skin crawl just thinking about spiders) and suggests that maybe they should use polyester or cotton, just as Captain Jake replied that they have to, since spider silk is a very strong material that has been used for years, in bandages, clothing, and even ropes to make them strong and indestructible. Kwazii asked if they have to use spider silk for the ropes as Sofia says that they have to and that it's the thickest, strongest, and toughest thing they can use, and possibly the only hope they have left to make. Finally with a sigh, Luna guessed that they must but then asks where they can get the most webbings. Cubby decides to check the map on the computer as he types on the keys and zooms out to find the location: Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth, Home of Arachne the spider queen and all different kinds of spiders, including tarantulas! Feeling her face pale, Luna asks if they have to go get some silk from a scary place filled with spiders and webs and Kwazii reluctantly agrees as he suggests he should stay and Luna decides to stay also, but Captain Jake shakes his head and tells his friends that they need them for this adventure if they want to help Sofia make her rope strong. Then Connor, who was drinking a carton of milk through a straw, asks Luna if she’s afraid of spiders just like Kwazii is as Luna perks up and splutters that she’s not and that they know her because she‘s fearless (even though she doesn’t seem to be showing it) then adds quickly that she will help, maybe some other time because her moths need her to help clean up their moth house back at home, although one of them reminded her that she just did this morning. Noticing how scared Luna was, Greg decides to make this trip to Arachne's Spider Labyrinth less scary by coming along, besides, every adventure Luna goes to with the DJC can be less scary when he’s around, and if she gets scared, he’ll protect her, cause that’s what friends do, while slightly blushing. Luna felt herself blush slightly also and was convinced to go, even though she was scared of spiders like Kwazii is. Later, as the Gup-TD landed right next to a cave with spider webbing, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and even her moths went out to collect enough webbings for the rope, but both Kwazii and Luna were unsure about this as they asked if this is a good idea as Sofia turns to them and assures them that it'll be fine, because all they need to do is go into the cave, find Arachne and ask her politely if they can take some of her webs to finish the ropes. What could go wrong, Captain Jake said with a shrug. Although hesitating, Kwazii decides that it's not so bad, but Luna still was uncertain about this, as they entered the cave while keeping their feet from getting sticky from the webs. Just as they were walking, Kwazii, with his super hearing, heard the sound of skinny legs moving and was getting a tingly feeling on his fur and skin. Same went for Luna who was having goosebumps as she heard the sound of wicked laughter and started shivering, so Greg held onto her hand to keep her comfortable, then felt goosebumps rising in his skin as well when he felt something was following them, and that something wasn't human or animal, but both. With cold sweat trickling down her neck while gripping onto Greg’s hand really tight, Luna could already feel that something was coming behind her and her friends, then in front of them, and with her eyes growing wide, Luna looked up to see a half-woman, half-spider, and she was a creepy one as Luna and Kwazii both screamed and they and their friends cleared the way for her to land onto the web-covered floor! It was Arachne, the spider queen, and she looked bigger than Luna and Kwazii feared, just as she (Arachne) snarls who dares enter her labyrinth as Sofia tries to tells her that she and her friends don't mean any harm and that they're just here to ask her if they can take some of her spider webs for a special project, just as Arachne asks slyly what that special project is. Gulping, Sofia explains to her that she just made this rope that needs stronger material after it broken and she and her friends just had this idea to use some spider webs for it, and they thought of the spider queen's spider webs, then she asks nervously if they can just have some. After thinking, Arachne says that she'll let them take her webs... if they stay for dinner! When Cubby asks nervously what she means by that, Arachne says that they'll find out soon as she indicates that by shooting out her web at Connor, Amaya, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia! Then the webbing shot was heading towards Luna but Greg and the moths quickly pushed her out of the way and they got caught in the webbings instead, as Arachne takes her prisoners to the center of her labyrinth before Kwazii and Luna could stop her. Kwazii runs and shouts at Arachne to stop, but then turns to Luna, just to see her looking down and scared as he asks her what’s wrong when she wants to help save her friends. With a sigh, Luna admits that she wants to help but with a spider that big like Arachne, there’s no way she can go up to her as Kwazii shakes his head and walks up to her (Luna) to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder, saying that of course she can, because she’s fearless, but not in front of spiders, Luna blurted out as she went to sit and place her chin on her palms. She was just too scared of them, even Arachne! With a sigh, Kwazii says that he’s afraid of spiders too, but with their friends at stake, he knows that they need help. After hearing what Kwazii says, Luna was convinced as they head out to find and save their friends. They were walking for minutes and minutes until it suddenly got dark, so Kwazii activates his guiding light magic so he and Luna could see clearly in the dark. But with so many spiders crawling around, it was getting hard for Luna to move as she was looking around, shivering in fear, even when Kwazii tries to prompt her come on and focus on helping their friends, but she couldn’t do it. Kwazii sighed heavily. There has to be a way to get Luna to her senses, he thought as he tried to think of something just when suddenly, he ocean pearl bracelet began to glow and all the spiders crawled away from the light. Suddenly, Luna felt a hand on her shoulder and she screams as she slaps it away then apologizes just when she and Kwazii gasped to see that the hand belonged to Jim Evers, who was waving his hand to recover it and chuckles. When Kwazii asks Jim what he was doing here, he (Jim) explains that his (Kwazii) ocean pearl bracelet summoned him to help one of his friends, who seems to have a problem of her own, and it has something to do with fear of spiders as Luna responds with a nod and that it is, and that she just can't seem to deal with them because she's too scared of them. Jim nods and bends down to place his hand on Luna's shoulder as he explains to her about someone he knows once had to face his fear of spiders to save him and his daughter, Megan, when they were trapped inside the mausoleum with some zombies, which was covered in spiders, and that made him a real hero, and that hero was his son, Michael, and he (Jim) sings a song about how to face your fears when trying to save your saved ones. Then Luna asks Jim how Michael was about to overcome his fear as Jim explains that the only way his son was able to save them was to think about how much trouble they were in, and Kwazii agrees and explains that he was able to overcome his fear because he thought about his friends being in danger of being in Arachne's grasp, and explains that some things you do are amazing when those you love are in danger. Kwazii nods and also explains that the time when he also had to help Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Shellington get a spider crab's leg out of a clam's mouth and adds that facing your fears also means helping those in need, even when they look scary. So if Luna thinks about her moths and their friends being in danger, then she won't have any problems being afraid of spiders. After some encouragement from the pirate cat and the real estate agent, Luna felt ready to face Arachne and save her friends as she thanks Jim for the advice, but sees that he had already disappeared. Feeling confident again, Luna sets out to go help set her moths and the rest of her friends free from Arachne and Kwazii smiled as he followed her to continue their rescue mission. When they stopped in front of three entrances, Luna asks which way should they go now as Kwazii uses his super hearing to hear Arachne's voice in the middle cave, then use his guiding light again to see in the dark, but before he and Luna could go in, Kwazii asks Luna if she's sure if she wants to do this as she replies that she has too, cause nothing is as scary as losing her moths and especially their friends. With a nod and a smile, Kwazii and Luna resume walking, where they come across three big spiders blocking their way! Although Kwazii was quickly scared by their size, Luna stood on her spot and bravely gives the spiders a glare, despite feeling afraid, but luckily, the spiders were losing it and were now the ones scared of her stare. As Luna and Kwazii resumed on, they stopped to see a wide, black crevice blocking their way, and below it were spider egg sacks, making Luna shiver and gulp when she looked down at them, but she shook it off as her thoughts went back to her moths and her friends. Kwazii then summons his magic rope and lassos it to a stalactite, and Luna grabs on as the two swung to the other side, unharmed. Then they finally arrive at a cobweb curtain, which might be another entrance behind it. Kwazii uses his enchanted fire to burn the webs to ash, but just before he can touch it, several spiders appeared down, crawling all over it, and frightening Kwazii as he freezes and stares at the spider with fearful wide eyes. Luna tells Kwazii to snap out of it and concentrate on their friends, but he was shaking that his enchanted fire was about to flicker out, so she uses her moth fairy magic to lure away some of the spiders, but some stayed behind and Kwazii was still in fear. Finally, placing her hand on the pirate cat's shoulder, Luna encourages him by saying to him that she's here for him and that she'll help him as Kwazii finally snaps out of his fear stance and places his burning paw onto the web that disintegrates into ash and the entrance to the throneroom is cleared. As the two entered the throneroom, Luna and Kwazii find their friends wrapped in cocoons and Luna gasps to see that her moths were also caught in the webbing. Luckily, Arachne wasn't home right now so it might give Kwazii and Luna plenty of time to set their friends free. Sofia was so glad to see them and apologizes for letting them get through to this just because she wants the spider webbing to make her rope stronger, and says that it's her fault, but Captain Jake responds that it's okay and Kwazii agrees that they understand that she wants stronger material, but they shouldn't worry about that right now. All they need to do to get out of here as Luna begins to free her moths while Kwazii uses his super strength to begin ripping the cocoons open, but suddenly, they hear the sound of giant spider legs moving just as all of the friends looked up to see that Arachne has been on the ceiling watching them the whole time! She lands and begins to attack as Kwazii stood his ground and soon, he and Luna begin battling the spider queen, but then she shoots her sticky webbing at Kwazii, then turns to Luna to spray more of it, but she (Luna) dodges it and runs away to the entrance, but it was blocked by a shot of spider webbing and she looks over her shoulder to see that Arachne was coming closer to her and runs to the right, just when more spiders stopped her at her tracks and she turns to the left, but more spiders came from the left also. Now that Arachne and her spider minions have Luna surrounded, she was scared once again as she pressed her back onto the wall and stood on her toes. She was doomed! But just when Luna looked over at her imprisoned friends, she remembered Jim's advice about facing her fears by thinking about the ones she loves being in trouble, and with her hands clutched into fists, Luna stomps her foot and stood firmly on the stone cold floor, scaring the spiders, and then summons her moth fairy magic at Arachne, who was shrieking when it hit her right in the eight eyes. While she was distracted, Luna ran over the spiders and towards her moths to rip off the webs and Kwazii frees himself after breaking the webs off of him, then starts ripping off all the webbing off of Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Connor, Amaya, and then Greg. After they have been released, everyone made a run for it, but Arachne captures Luna on the wrist with her webbing, but Luna bravely tugs the webbing from Arachne and just as Arachne was down, Luna summons her moth fairy magic on the spider queen before she and Greg make their escape with their friends, who have been teleported out of the cave with Kwazii's teleporting power. When they were out, everyone was relieved to be freed from that spider queen, and so were the moths, who thought they were gonna be eaten if it weren't for Luna, who was able to face her fear of spiders thanks to an new friend, as she winks at Kwazii and he winks back, before the moths came to Luna and one of them gave her a kiss to show their thanks, but Luna admits that she was a bit scared but she finally faced her fears. Greg walks up to Luna and tells her that it was really brave of her to fight off Arachne and Amaya thanks her (Luna) and that they owe her one, as she slightly blushes and thanks him as she adds that it's amazing of what you're capable of when the ones you love are in trouble, while glancing and smiling at Greg who was feeling his cheeks slightly flush and same goes for Luna's. "Ain't that the truth." Connor said with a smirk and Amaya chuckles while Greg and Luna's blush deepened, then Sofia thanks Luna and Kwazii for saving them, even though they didn't have any spider webs to build strong material for her ropes, but seeing each other safe is more important. Smirking at each other, Kwazii and Luna pull out two giant balls of spider webbing for Sofia, who was surprised, as they gave them to her and she thanks them again! So now, they have enough webbing for their equipment, Izzy said excitedly! As they went back to the Gup-TD, a marble bust of Jim Evers appears with a smirk and winks at the viewers, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings *Water Pulse *Magic Rope *Guiding Light *Magic Sword *Dark Claws *Spinning Power *Magic Boomerang *Midnight Magic *Super Hearing *Enchanted Fire *Super Strength *Teleporting Power Song(s) * Braver Than You Think Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 33 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 33 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fear images Category:Couple images Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons